L'Akatsuki en folie
by KawaiChiketo69
Summary: Une aventure sexe, drug and rock'n roll, présentant l'Akatsuki comme un groupe de musique totalement délirant.


Bien le bonjour (aux lecteurs qui osent s'aventurer sur cette page) je suis petit caramel rose, une des auteurs du collectif Kawai Chicketo 69 (Kwc69 en abrégé), le récit que je vous propose est l'Akatsuki version musique, bref y aura du sang, de la violence et du sexe ! Non je rigole, une petite fanfic sans prise de tête, avec une formation sexe, drug and rock'n roll, et surtout beaucoup d'humour (enfin j'espère ^^')

Et on y vient, les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, mais si Kwc69 gagne au loto promis on les rachète et on leur fait une nouvelle jeunesse dans le eichi, yaoi, yuri, hentai et la publicité pour les produits biologiques.

Rated: M

Premier album (maxi CD) : Akastuki ou l'histoire imaginaire d'un groupe de rock dans le vent

XXX=)

Introduction

Je m'appelle Itachi Uchiwa, grand chanteur de j-pop, compositeur de talent jamais égalé, et idole de mon pays au grand damne de Gackt. J'ai décidé de prendre ma retraite, commencer une nouvelle activitée producteur. Autant dire que je ne suis pas servi... ma dernière trouvaille est un groupe fanatique de mon grand-père, (au passage lui aussi musicien) arborant fièrement son style vestimentaire, un long manteau noire avec des nuages rouges dessus, et ils ont piqué mon vernis a ongle ! Enfin, je vais vous raconter ma rencontre avec chacun des membres.

1) Le sculptueur

Plan en plongé sur le village de la roche, un homme ou une femme(a vrai dire le personnage est un peu loin, nous ne pouvons que supposer et faire des paris sur son sexe) de taille moyenne, de long cheveux blonds dont les trois quarts sont lachés dans le vent, et le reste rattaché en une queue de cheval haute. Cette personne se déplace et fini par rentrer dans une maison. A l'intérieur, la décoration est plutôt miséreuse, peu de meuble juste le stricte nécessaire, une table à l'aspect peu solide, seul deux chaises la borde, un vieux canapé rouge plutôt sales est entreposer contre un mur de la pièce. L'homme (ou la femme) s'engage vers le fond de la pièce ou l'on aperçoit une porte. Il (ou elle) prend une clef, afin de l'ouvrir au moment ou il pose une main sur la poignet et tentant de l'ouvrir machinalement celle-ci s'ouvre, sous les yeux inquiets de notre protagoniste. S'engageant avec rapidité dans les escaliers juste derrière la porte, la lumière s'allume.

Protagoniste: Qui est là ? (descendant de l'escalier) Montrez-vous ?

Voix: N'ai crainte Deidara, ce n'est que moi. (l'homme se montre à la lumière)

Deidara: I...itachi ? Qu'est...est-ce que tu fou là ? Je te l'ai déjà dit tout est fini entre nous !

Itachi: (posant sa main sur son cœur) Je le sais bien, ne Re brise pas mon cœur, la seule et unique raison pour laquelle je suis ici, c'est pour te proposer un travail.

Deidara: Un... un travail ?

Itachi: (pointant du doigt Deidara) Oui, tu es un grand artiste, un designer hors paire, je suis actuellement entrain de monter une maison de disque,(levant son poing en l'air) et si tu le désires je souhaiterai que tu travail pour moi ou plutôt l'Akatsuki.

Deidara: (plutôt septique)L'Akatsuki ? C'est quoi ?

Itachi: Un groupe commercial que je suis entrain de créer de toute pièce, tu seras le dessinateur du groupe, si tu le veut bien.

Deidara: (croisant les bras) Huum, y a un truc qui va pas.

Itachi: Quoi donc ?

Deidara: As-tu trouvé quelqu'un ?

Itachi: (air interrogateur, un sourcil levé) Quoi ?

Deidara: En d'autre terme, as-tu un partenaire sexuel ?

Itachi: O_O ! Mais mais ! Non ! Merde Dedi ! (Deidara le fusille du regard) Je veux dire Deidara ! Je suis là pour te sortir de cette situation miséreuse ! Regarde dans quoi tu vis ! (lève ses bras à l'horizontal) Merde ! Je veux que tu sortes de cette merde, (s'approchant de Deidara) je sais que tu es endetté jusqu'au cou (il  
pose sa main sur son épaule) laisse moi t'aider.

Deidara: S'il te plait Itachi (pose sa main sur l'épaule ou Itachi a la sienne) notre rupture ne m'a pas aidé, je me suis négligé, c'est vrai (essaye d'enlever la main d'Itachi, celui-ci résiste) ne rend pas les choses plus compliqué qu'elles le sont ( Itachi rapproche son corps de celui de Deidara) I...itachi !

Itachi: Acceptes-tu ma proposition ? (il pose une main sur les fesses de Deidara qui part dans les aigu, ce qui fit sourire Itachi)

Deidara: Laquelle, car là j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a deux qui s'offrent à moi ? (esquissant un sourire)

Itachi: Je t'ai toujours connu gourmand (approche sa tête prêt de Deidara)

Deidara: Tu n'as pas besoin de me rendre les clefs de la maison, et pour l'akatsuki, j'accepte ta proposition (Deidara ouvre sa bouche et en sort sa langue, Itachi l'ouvre aussi, et commence alors un baiser passionné avec beaucoup de tour de moulin, et une habileté déconcertante pour l'apnée)

2) Fureur dans les océans

Plan sur une plage, quelques part sur les côtés ouest au large du pays de l'eau, les gens profitent du soleil et de la plage, ce que Itachi et Deidara font très bien, étendus sur leurs serviettes de bains, fort bien collés.

Deidara: Il ressemble a quoi, ce Kisame ? (caressant les cheveux d'Itachi)

Itachi: Il a une maladie de peau, il est tout bleu de la tête jusqu'au pied au passant par l'anus et le gland.

Deidara: Je trouve que, tu sais pas mal de chose sur ses parties hérogènes...(faisant la moue et arrêtant de caresser les cheveux de son compagnon)

Itachi: Jalouse ? (fait son sublime sourire ravageur)

Deidara: Co...comment ne pas craquer face à se si beau minois ! (enlace Itachi), on aperçoit une ombre sur Itachi et Deidara)

Voix: Salut la compagnie.

Itachi: (relevant la tête) Hum Kisame, je suppose que ça a pas été trop dure pour me retrouver ?

Kisame: ( prenant une pose avec sa SG (célèbre design de guitare popularisé par Angus Young) su l'épaule gauche ou droite selon les points de vues) Bas faut dire que je me suis arrêté à pas mal de vélo, avant de trouver les deux bonnes pédales... (grand sourire on remarque que toute ses dents sont pointu)

Deidara: Oh tu vas voir ! (chope une poignée de sable, se lève et l'envoie dans les yeux d'un Kisame prit au dépourvu) Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Kisame: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHH ! CAAAAAA BRÛÛÛÛÛLEUH ! ( se met à genou juste devant Itachi qui vient de s'assoir sur sa serviette)

Deidara: Ah ah ! Bouffe ça la morue !

Itachi: Dedi, soit un peu plus gentil avec Kisame, car le jour ou tu vas le voir utiliser son manche, tu jouiras sur place, tellement qu'il assure que cela soit en solo, ou pour donner une rythmique.

Deidara: Hein ?

Itachi: Bas son manche (regard incrédule) Oh ! Esprit mal placé va ! Son manche de guitare pas autre chose !

Kisame: (se frottant les yeux, et revenant un peu a lui) Je confirme aussi sur l'autre discipline.

Deidara demeure scotché et regarde Itachi, bouche-bée.

Kisame: Ah ça t'en bouche un coin la sirène ! (triomphant) Aie ! _ (le sable le picote un peu) Oh l'enculé !

Itachi: Parlons musique, si tu le veux bien (se retournant vers Kisame, laissant Deidara dans son état de choc)

Kisame: (continuant toujours de se frotter les yeux) Je marche à fond Itachi, ça me fait plaisir de collaborer avec toi, ça va me rappeler des souvenirs, pas mal de souvenirs (arrête de se frotter les yeux) surtout ce concert au pays du thé pour l'ouverture du grand marathon ! On a même fait la bise à Idate Morino !

Deidara: Idate Morino ! Le coureur ?

Itachi: Oui, c'est un grand fan de ma musique, Kisame était l'un de mes musiciens, et donc pour le féliciter de son triomphe on a été le saluer, sacré Idate ! Je vous assure il a une bonne descente , le sake a coulé à flot.

Kisame: Y a pas eu que le sake hé hé ! (itachi lui colle une tarte, et s'approche de lui menaçant)

Deidara: Quoi ?

Itachi: (tout bas pour pas que Deidara l'entende pas mais assez pour que Kisame lui comprenne) Si tu relèves ne serai-ce qu'une seconde de cette soirée de débauche, je te fais manger la mer et tous ses petits poissons, tu auras aussi le droit au pané, à toi de voir l'écailleux, ça te dit de bouffer tes frères et soeurs ?

Kisame: Euh euh ... okay regard de braise ! (souris sadiquement)

Itachi: Sardine va ! (fou un uppercut à Kisame qui tombe dans les pommes) Dedi tu as un poisson ?

Deidara: Euh moi non, mais y a un pêcheur là (pointe du doigt un monsieur avec une combinaison verte)

Itachi: Ou ça ? (regarde un peu partout)

Deidara: Mais là ! Le brun la-bas avec la coupe au bol !

Itachi: Ah oui ! (part voir le monsieur)

Pêcheur: Bien le bonjour, étranger de la fleur de lotus, humant l'éternel écume des océans !

Itachi: Euh bonjour, est-ce que je pourrais avoir un poisson ? (tout calme)

Pêcheur: Ah mais je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes Itachi Uchiwa ! Le fameux chanteur, ou coureur ! Selon les points de vues des gens.

Itachi: C'est bien, moi est-ce que je pourrais avoir un poisson ? S'il vous plaît.

Pêcheur: Bien sûre, mais en retour j'aimerai avoir ...

Itachi: Avoir ?

Pêcheur: Avoir...

Itachi : Avoir, auxiliaire, être auxiliaire !

Pêcheur: Avoir ... je réfléchis

Itachi: Ah donc, on en était avoir ...

Pêcheur: ...avoir ...avoir ...avoir ... un Preumium Chiketo ! Et le ticket numéro 69 ! Pour aller a Grand Park !

Itachi: Huum un preumium Chiketo, le 69 en plus, le plus rare après le 96. Je peux vous faire, voir même deux que vous pourrez revendre, dites moi votre nom ? Grand pêcheur des hautes marées !

Pêcheur: Sa marche, jeune gazelle poussée par la fougue de la jeunesse ! Je suis Gai et je voudrais aussi un autographe, pour mon neveu il s'appelle Lee.

Itachi: Alors Gay, G... A...Y c'est ça ? (sortant de son manteau, son calpin Pucca en duo avec Hello Kitty, seulement trois exemplaires sur la planète, avec des feuilles plaquées or)

Gai: Non, G...A...I (regardant l'orthographe) Voilà (Itachi fait le premier autographe) Et Lee, c'est L...E...E, (Itachi fait le deuxième autographe) Voilà ! Parfait ! Voici votre poisson, une bonne dorade de 15 cm !

Itachi: Merci bien, Gai, bon courage pour avoir votre Preumium Chiketo, on dit que un certain Tendo, l'aurai gagné en jouant à un jeux au fin fond d'une montagne... mais je pense qu'avec l'argent que vous allez avoir avec les autographes vous allez pouvoir en acheter un.

Gai: Bien, le merci faucon aux yeux perçants ! Génial j'ai deux autographes d'Itachi Uchiwa ! (brandit les deux autographes dans les airs)

Itachi: Ou j'aurai jamais fait ça a sa place! (prend son poisson, retourne à sa serviette et l'enfonce dans la bouche de Kisame qui est toujours endormis) Avec ça t'aura de quoi réfléchir.

Deidara: Idate Morino, y avait pas eux un mec, un certain regard de braise, enfin c'était son pseudo pour la presse, qui avait avoué que Morino était gay, le jour d'après, y avait des photos et des vidéos partout sur le net !

Ino Yamanaka s'en est fait un plaisir d'écrire son article dessus, le pauvre j'aurai jamais voulu avoir un tel Coming out.

Itachi: (calme, serein même s'il sait que c'est lui le coupable) Oui, cette personne est vraiment odieuse ! C'est une vilaine vilaine personne !

Deidara: Je peux t'appeler regard de braise, ça te va si bien !

Itachi: A ta guise (pensée: pas devant Morino par contre, si un jour on le rencontre...)

Gai: (crie strident) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !LAAAAAAAAAAA FOUUUUUUUUUUUGUEUH DEEEEEEE LA JEUUUUUUNESSEEEEEEE SE RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPROCHEUH ! (en effet plan sur Gai, il est poursuivit par une foule en délire qui veut ses autographes, et qui finissent par les avoir)

Deidara: A c'est pour ça que tu avais dit qu'il aurait jamais dû faire ça.

Itachi: Et oui ! (fait un signe à un mec qui passe entouré de deux filles) Salut Naruto ! Je vois que tu te portes bien.

Naruto: Oh Uchiwa, comment ça va ? (s'approche de Itachi et lui fait un tchèque, il en fait un aussi à Deidara qui comprend pas)

Itachi: Très bien, tu me présentes a tes demoiselles ?

Naruto: Oh oui, bien sûr, voici Sakura Haruno, et Tenten je sais pas quoi, dite bonjour les filles !

Sakura/Tenten: Salut ! (font signe avec leurs mains, Itachi leur répond par un sourire ravageur et Deidara par un simple geste de la main)

Naruto: Elles sont mignonnes hein ?

Deidara: Bas, faut dire que ce sont des actrices.

Itachi: Ah bon ? (plutôt étonné)

Naruto: Oui ! Je vois qu'il y a un adepte de Play-nin TV ici. Petit vicieux va !

Deidara: Je les ai vu dans le film «Petits minous perduent dans la forêts»

Itachi: (se lève redonne deux autographes a Gai et revient) Ma B-A du jour. Hum (regarde les deux filles intéressantes)

Naruto: Bon nous on y retourne, ce soir j'ai un petit concert, et j'ai bien envie de me détendre avant (regarde Sakura et Tenten qui mouillent sur place) A la prochaine !

Naruto part avec sa garde rapproché, Itachi et Deidara regardent Kisame et décide de l'emmener avec eux.

3) L'homme mytèrieux:

Itachi, accompagné de Deidara et Kisame se promène dans une forêt. Ils finissent par arriver devant des marches. Itachi regarde en haut, et aperçoit une silhouette, plutôt grand, plutôt sombre sauf au niveau de la tête qui ressemble à une citrouille.

Itachi: Nous voici arrivé.

Kisame: Cool, on va pouvoir se reposer un peu. (toujours avec sa SG sur l'épaule)

Deidara: Il est effrayant le Monsieur ! (se rapproche d'Itachi qui se met à monter les marches)

Itachi: Tobi, alors comment vas-tu ?

Le dénommé les regardes du moins on le suppose car sa tête est tourné vers eux, mais elle est masqué par une sorte de masque orange.

Tobi: CONTENT ! (fait un sauf de biche et fonce sur Itachi pour lui faire un free hug, puis il en fait de même pour Deidara et Kisame, il finit par sauter partout autour d'eux) Wouuuuhouuuuuuuuuuu ! YEAH ! Yeah ! YEEEEEEEEEEAH !

Deidara: Il a des vers au cul au quoi ?

Kisame: Comme toi par moment ! (explose de rire)

Itachi: Hum... (sort d'on ne sait ou une dorade de 20 cm et la fourre dans la bouche de Kisame)

Kisame: Mrf prmf mrmf !

Deidara: A ça c'est mon Ita-chou ! Bon et pour Tobi ? (regarde Itachi)

Itachi: Il sera notre coatch sportif.

Tobi: (arrête de sauter partout) D'ailleurs le cours va bientôt commencer ! Allez vener ! (il court dans les escaliers, Itachi, Deidara et Kisame le suive)

Arrivé en haut des marches, une vingtaine de retraités sont présents, tous habillés en kimono, avec des bandeaux sur la tête.

Tobi: Aujourd'hui on fait du karaté artistique, vous voulez une démonstration ?

Kisame: (avalant son poisson) erg ! Je veux bien, d'ailleurs je vais leurs donner un son Rock'n roll ! (un ampli géant tombe du ciel, il sort de son manteau sa prise jack et branche sa guitare) Allez les petits vieux ! (il entame les premières notes de la chanson It's on the rock des Donnas)

Les petits vieux commencent à se mettre en formation, puis deux d'entre eux s'avancent, et entame des kata, qui vont des mouvements les plus basiques au plus loufoques, on passe de mawashi geri, au saut de l'ange, incluant quelques prises de judo, et enfin des vols planés de 3 mètres, avec une démonstration de gymnastique.

pendant ce temps là, Tobi donne le rythme des kata.

Deidara: Wouah ! Je sais pas se qui m'impressionne le plus, si c'est de voir des centenaires aussi vif que le vent, ou le batracien jouer de la gratte.

Itachi: Je t'avais dis que c'était un bon coup ! Il à la maîtrise du manche comme personne !

Deidara: (regardant Itachi) J'ai compris ! C'est l'un de tes ex ! (Deidara commence à poursuivre Itachi qui entame un petit sprint)

Itachi: Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je parlais de sa guitare ! (évitant un caillou que Deidara venait de lui lancer)

Tobi: 1 ! 2 ! 3 ! 4 ! Et une autre série ! (donne des coups de poings dans le vide) Tous ensemble ! BANZAI !

Les petits vieux : BANZAII !

Tobi: ON EST QUI ?

Les petits vieux: LES WINNERS !

Tobi: ET POURQUOI ?

Le petits vieux: CAR NOUS AVONS L'EXPERIENCE DE LA VIE ! AH BAS LA JEUNESSE INGRATE !

Tobi: HIP ! HIP ! HIP !

Les petits vieux: COMBATS !

Les kata se finissent, Kisame entame les dernières notes de la chanson, les petits vieux commencent à faire des exercices d'assouplissement. Itachi et Deidara sont toujours entrain de jouer aux milles bornes.

Tobi: Parfait, bon je vous laisse continuer il faut que je parle affaire.

Vieux1: Allez après ces exercices, 5 minutes de pauses, je sais pas pour vous, mais je sens que ma sciatique revient.

Tobi leurs sourient, et entame une discution avec Kisame.

Tobi: Merci d'avoir animé le cours d'aujourd'hui. Je serai votre coatch sportif, on va bien s'amuser.

Kisame: Euh, je suis un peu asthmatique, il y aura pas mal de truc que je ne pourrais pas faire (pensée: pas question que je fasse du sport)

Tobi: Oh c'est pas grave ! Je connais pleins de trucs sympathiques ! Ping pong, Accro-sport ...

Kisame: (le coupant) je suis un peu cardiaque aussi !

Tobi: Oh dommage, mais je suis sur que l'on va te trouver un truc à faire.

Kisame: Je pourrais jouer de la guitare et animer ton cours. (montre sa guitare)

Tobi: Oh oui ! Parfait ! CALIN ! (fais un free hug a Kisame)

Au loin on aperçoit Deidara qui finit par attraper Itachi, Deidara élance son poing vers la figure d'Itachi... Ecran noir !

4) Avidité et immortalité:

Le petit groupe poursuit sa route, ils sont maintenant à Taki, au pays de la cascade;

Tobi: ARRIVE ! ARRIVE ! (saute partout) ON VA OU ? ON VA OU ?

Itachi: Chercher Kakuzu. ( a ce nom Tobi redevint calme et rentra dans un mutisme, on remarque aussi que l'Uchiwa à un oeil au beurre noir, certainement dû a son altercation avec Deidara)

Kisame: C'est qui ce mec ?

Itachi: L'ancien batteur du groupe de mon grand-père.

Deidara: Il est pas un peu vieux ?

Itachi: J'ai vu des petits vieux se déplacer comme des fusées, alors maintenant avec la chirurgie esthétique, je commence a croire à l'immortalité.

Kisame: Il dois avoir plus de quarante ans d'expérience musicale, il doit gérer comme un dieu.

Itachi: Hum, pour être exact, 61 ans, aujourd'hui, il doit avoir 81 ans, mais d'après des photos que j'ai vu dernièrement il fait plutôt jeune.

Kisame: La chirurgie fait des miracles, regarde, je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais maintenant je porte des branchis.

Itachi: On est arrivé, et pour tes branchis je n'en ai rien a foutre.

Deidara tire la langue a Kisame, les deux entament un duel. Tobi les regarde.

Itachi: Tu viens Tobi, on a mieux a faire je pense.

Tobi ne répond pas et suis Itachi. Les deux rentrent dans le bâtiment, ils parcourent alors les couloirs, et arrivent dans la salle commune, beaucoup de personnes âgées sont présentes, certains lisent des magazines, d'autres font du tricots, les plus no life sont devant des ordinateurs portables en train de jouer à wow.

Itachi: Tu le vois (pointe du doigt Kakuzu, il joue au poker avec d'autres pensionnaires)

Tobi hoche la tête et les deux vont à sa rencontre.

Kakuzu: Pfff, allez misez donc plus, je joue pas pour des broutilles !

Vieux1: D'accord ! (sort de sa bouche son dentier avec des dents en argent) cha va sha ? (traduction: ça va ça ?)

Kakuzu: (regarde l'objet) Y a des restes de la choucroutes de midi c'est normal ?

Vieux1: Ash pendre ou à laicher ! (traduction: à prendre ou à laisser)

Kakuzu: Dégueulasse ! (se lève et prend l'argent qu'il y a gagné, puis il commence à compter les billets) 20 000 yen, ils y sont pas, il manque 5 000 yen !

Vieux2: Tiens (tend un billet, Kakuzu lui arrache des mains)

Kakuzu: Fait attention toi ! un de ses quatres je pourrais bien enflammer ta bombe d'oxygène !

Vieux2: Ha ha ha ha ! Sacré boute un train !

Itachi: Je vois que tu t'amuses bien, mais se que tu gagnes là, se sont des broutilles...

Kakuzu: Itachi, qu'est-ce tu fou là ? Et c'est qui le clown à tes côtés ?

Itachi: Tobi, ton futur coatch sportif.

Kakuzu: Futur pourquoi ?

Itachi: SI tu intègres mon groupe de musique, tu auras un revenu mensuel de 5 000 000, 38 yen.

Kakuzu: O_O Brute ou avec prime ?

Itachi: Brute.

Kakuzu: Alors comme ça tu es mon coatch sportif (s'approche de Tobi), au passage qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour gagner mon salaire ?

Itachi: Je suis producteur et j'ai l'ambition de produire un groupe qui va révolutionner le monde. Et tu es de loin, le meilleur batteur que je connaisse.

Kakuzu: Merci, d'avoir pensée à moi.

Itachi: Prépare tes affaires et rejoins-nous à la boîte de streap tease des quartiers Est.

Kakuzu: Ca marche.

Itachi, et Tobi sortent de la maison de retraite, en sortant on aperçoit Kisame avec une dorade de 25 cm dans la bouche et Deidara avec la guitare de Kisame dans les fesses.

Itachi: Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Tobi: VEUX PAS SAVOIR !

Itachi: Allons à la boîte de streap tease, Hidan nous y attend. ( avance dans la rue accompagné de Tobi)

Tobi: Hidan ?

Itachi: Il sera notre bassiste.

Un peu plus tard, la lumière est tamisée et de gentilles jeunes femmes font du pole position ainsi que du lap dance devant des gentils monsieur, dont Tobi (plutôt calme, seul la bosse que fait son entrejambe le trompe) , Kisame (la main littéralement dans le froc, se touchant sans discrétion et n'hésitant pas à jouir) et Kakuzu ( se lève monte sur scène, et entame une danse avec la madame pour récupérer lui aussi de l'argent) font parti. Dans une salle isolée, Itachi et Hidan discutent affaires, installé sur des banquettes en cuirs, champagne à la main.

Hidan: Je sais pas ... ton offre me plaît, mais qu'est-ce que je fais de tous ça (montre avec ses mains son établissement)

Itachi: Rien ne t'empêche de gérer les deux affaires.

Hidan: Sauf que ma clientèle, sait que je leurs propose des soirées à thèmes branchés et souvent pas très légal.

Itachi: Kakuzu est là.

Hidan: Ce fils de ...

Itachi: Si tu viens dans mon groupe, tu auras souvent l'occasion de le tuer, du moins d'essayer. A toi de voir si tu préfères les jeux sexuels que tu effectues avec ta clientèle ou des tortures sadiques et malsaines.

Hidan: C'est me prendre par les sentiments (il finit sa coupe et tend sa main libre à Itachi)

Itachi: Bienvenu dans l'Akatsuki. (lui serre la main, ses yeux brillent d'un pourpre à glacer le sang)

5) Démence et isolation:

Itachi et Kisame sont dans un couloir plutôt blanc, les murs font penser à un hôpital, ils arrivent dans un corridor avec une pancarte marquée secteur 69. Itachi sort un passe de sa poche et le rentre dans une appareil avec une fente.

Kisame: Tu crois que c'est sage d'avoir laissé Hidan et Kakuzu ensemble ?

Itachi: Je m'attendais a se que ça soit plus explosif entre eux, mais visiblement ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre aujourd'hui ils vont à la soirée célibataire du club de streap tease d'Hidan. (s'engage dans un couloir parsemé de cellule)

Kisame: Oh, tu as pas peur de les retrouver en taule ?

Itachi: Non, j'ai promis un revenu de 5 000 000 de yen à Kakuzu, il se tiendra tranquille.

Kisame: 5 000 000 yen, (siffle) et moi je gagne combien ?

Itachi: 6 000 000 yen, car on se connait depuis longtemps, ça te va ?

Kisame: Impeccable, mais je veux un supplément de 5 % pour chaque prime, tu sais il existe des petites choses que j'ai vu, et tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit découverte, hein regard de braise ? (Itachi lui fourre une dorade de 30 cm dans la bouche)

Itachi: Un mot de plus et je révèle ta passion et tes désires pour les animaux marins, surtout les dauphins !

Kisame: ehurm !hrukm erftm ! (hoche la tête de haut en bas)

Itachi: (s'arrête devant une cellule) Nous voilà arriver.

Kisame: (avalant son poisson) erk dégueulasse ! Bon et il va faire quoi ce Zetsu ?

Itachi: C'est le plus grand militant de Green piss, ça va nous donner une bonne image de marque, aussi c'est un ancien DJ du pays des océans. C'est un compositeur assez talentueux, mais je pense le surpasser quoi qu'il advienne, je suis le meilleur.

Kisame: Il est pas aussi, un peu skizo ?

Itachi: Si, c'est de la d'ou vient sa force, car il est alors polyvalent dans ses créations, il a écrit et composé plusieurs musique de dessin animé quand il est gentil et il aurait écrit des chansons pour Rob le zombie, Wenesday 13 et Wall of jericho, losque que sa personnalité forte prend le dessus.

Kisame: Oh sacré pédigré !

Itachi ouvre la porte de même avec sa carte magnétique, on peut entendre les bruits de la serrure qui s'ouvre, puis la voix de Zetsu.

Zetsu: La ! la ! Sol ! Ré ! (joue sur un piano pour gamin de 5 ans une mélodie, plutôt douce, il tourne la tête et voie Itachi et Kisame) Bonjour !

Itachi: Zetsu (lui sourit)

Kisame: Plaisir de te revoir, mon pote !

Zetsu: (il prend un air mauvais) Moi pas... ( et commence a jouer crescendo des notes lourdes saturés sur son jolie piano roses) Die ! Die ! Die ! Mother Fucker ! You can't be stand again, cause I'll kill ! kill ! kill you ! (gueulant sa chanson, il s'approche alors d'une platine a côté de lui et commence faire un mixe du générique de dallas)

Kisame: Rock'n roll ! (son ampli tombe du ciel, et il branche sa SG, entamant un duo avec Zetsu assez déconcertant et pourtant très entraînant, on peut définir leur musique comme très experimental/ métal et à la fois progressive)

Itachi: J'ai toujours cherché original, mais là ... Zetsu tu es engagé. ( sort de la cellule et enferme Kisame et Zetsu qui n'ont font pas attention à la fuite d'Itachi)

Zetsu: (air gentil, les sons ne sont plus saturé et il commence a remixe du générique de barbie princesse étoile) la la la la la ! Tu es toute jolie ! dans ton habit à minuit !

Kisame: (lui fou un coup de guitare dans la tête) Déconnes pas ! Et sature les sons, du con !

Zetsu: (air méchant) Ouais désolé ! Un moment d'absence ! Die ! Die ! Die ! Say the F word ! Don't worry about your fucking ass ! I'll touch it !

Et on est reparti pour un son agressif et totalement décalé, Kisame entame alors un solo de guitare, et Zetsu recommence à mixer et à chanter.

6) La marionnette capricieuse

Plan sur suna, avec ses bâtiments en forme de mystère, ses tempètes de sables, sa température étouffante et aussi ses personnalités locales. Sasori marche dans la rue, il passe devant une affiche montrant les trois enfants du Kazekage, une crise le prend, donne des coups de poings dans le mur et déchire l'affiche qu'il piétine par la suite.

Sasori: Bande d'enculée ! Enflure ! ( il finit par shooter dans le papier) Je vous aurai ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me traiter de tel sorte ! Je vais vous démolir, je suis le meilleur chanteur de ma génération !

Voix: C'est bien pour cela que je compte t'engager

Sasori se tourne et aperçois Itachi.

Sasori: Qu'est-ce ?

Itachi: (le vent fait mouvoir son manteau donnant l'impression qu'il a une cape, tenant une pose de beau gosse) Je suis ici pour toi, je connais ta haine envers tes cousins (montre l'affiche), je peux te donner le moyen de les dépasser, rejoins l'akatsuki, ta hargne et ton arrogance font de toi que tu as du charisme, tes capacités vocales m'intéressent.

Sasori: Vous vous êtes ... Itachi Uchiwa ! Le le grand chanteur ?

Itachi: ( enlevant une mèche de devant son visage) Lui même gamin.

Sasori: Sachez que je suis avec vous ! Allons démolir les Suna no sabaku !

Itachi: A ta guise, par contre tu es mineur je crois ?

Sasori: J'ai 13 ans, pour être précis !

Itachi: Merde, bon amène moi a tes parents que je leur fasse signer un contrat...

Sasori: Non, je fais une fugue ça sera génial dans la biographie du groupe, je vois déjà ça d'ici « Sasori le ténébreux chanteur de l'Akastuki a fait une fugue et à parcouru 100 km a pied dans le désert, il c'est nourrit de chacals, et parfois même d'insectes plus dégoûtant les uns que les autres , cette expérience la rendu tellement fort psychologiquement et lui à donné une stabilité d'esprit qui n'égale personne» qu'est-ce tu en penses ?

Itachi: ( regardant Sasori) Amène moi à tes parents sinon j'engage Gaara.

Sasori: ( regarde Itachi et se met à pleurer) beuuuuh beuhh ! ouuuuuuuuuin ! (commence à se rouler par terre) JE VAIS LE TUER ! LE DECAPITER !OUUUUUUUUUUUUINNNNNNNN !

Itachi: Pfff, c'est décidé j'engage ton cousin. (se retourne et continu son chemin)

Sasori: (courant vers Itachi et se mettant à ses pieds) Non si vous plaît ! Je suis bien meilleur que lui ! Je je peux le prouver ! (commence a chanter) Laaaaaaaaa laaaaaaa laa !la lalalalla !

Itachi: ( se stop) Tu viens de me conquérir gamin, quel voix ! Tu n'as pas vraiment mué, tu chantes comme un castra, un don son aigu peu agressif ! (pensée: Sa voix est géniale, mais va pas falloir qu'il mue, y a qu'une solution ... je vais lui faire croire que pour être cool il va devoir faire une lipossussion et en vrai on va le chattrer si on veut le garder longtemps dans le groupe)

Sasori: Je t'emmène a mes parents !

Itachi suis alors Sasori, dans les rues de Suna, malgré la tempête de sable, la chaleur et les bâtiments au design le plus criard.

7) La bataille n'est pas finie:

Au pays de la pluit, Itachi et Sasori sont devant une maison.

Sasori: C'est ou ? J'en ai marre de marcher ! J'ai faim ! Je veux une glace a la rubarbe !

Itachi: D'un, on est arrivé, de deux, dans ta biographie tu pourras te venter d'avoir traverser le désert dans une ferrari, de trois, pour la faim mange toi la langue ça me fera des vacances !

Sasori: En plus il pleut ici ! Et il fait froid ! Regarde l'état de mes cheveux ! J'ai la coupe d'un balais pour laver le par-terre.

Itachi: Tu connais ça toi ? Moi j'aurai tendance à dire que tu ressembles à une brosse à chiotte, tu as pas la taille pour être un balais demi-portion. Maintenant boucle là ! Et prend ces pillules (lui tend une boîte ou il y a marqué Oestradiol)

Sasori: C'est quoi ?

Itachi: Des compléments alimentaires, ça fera passer ta faim, ça fait office aussi de n'importe quel médicament, un supra-médoc pour tous les maux de la terre qui existe !

Sasori: Cool ! (prend un cachet) En plus ça a le goût de bonbon !

Itachi: (pensée: je vais le préparer à sa futur opération) (commence à sonner à la porte de la maison juste devant eux) ...

Sasori: Y a l'air d'avoir personne.

Itachi: Pas possible, on a rendez-vous (il regarde sa montre édition spécial «blanche fesse et les 7 god») On est pourtant à l'heure.

Sasori: Bas, ils sont peut-être au toilette, ou a Grand Park ! Va savoir !

Itachi: Pas possible, faut avoir un Preumium Chiketo, c'est rare c'est trucs là.

Sasori: Moi j'en ai un ! Regarde ! (ouvre son porte monnaie et le montre)

Itachi: Range ça tout de suite ! Tu veux que l'on te le vol ou quoi ! (prend le porte monnaie, le referme et le met dans la veste de Sasori)

Sasori: Ah ah ah ah ah ! (regarde au travers de la fenêtre) Tachi ! Viens voir ! (Itachi chope Sasori et l'emmène loin de la fenêtre)

Itachi: C'est pas pour toi, je te préviens tiens toi tranquille, ou je t'envoie au cours de claquette, avec Ken !

Sasori: Au passage; on aurait dit Konan et Yahiko du groupe, Namida.

Itachi: Tu connais ce groupe toi ?

Sasori: Bien sur, c'est le seul groupe qui a pas hésité à mener une véritable révolution dans leurs pays, ils ont marqué l'histoire du rock, punk is not dead, c'est peut-être pas eux, mais Hasta la victoria si ! Mais je pensais que Yahiko était mort lors d'une altercation avec les CRSS.

Itachi: Durant la grande révolte étudiante ?

Sasori: Non, ça c'était Nagato qui c'etait fais ruer de coup à mort par les forces armées.

Itachi: Ah, et donc c'est quand qu'il est décédé Yahiko ?

Sasori: Lors du passage de la lois, pour que tous les jeunes aillent en école militaire, ils étaient contre car pour eux la jeunesse on doit en profiter.

Itachi: Ils ont pas été militaire à un moment ?

Sasori: Si, au début car leurs pays étaient toujours le champs de bataille des affrontements des grandes puissances, puis dés qu'ils ont fini la guerre, étant un groupe influent ils ont mené les jeunes à la révolution pour renverser le pouvoir, Yahiko c'était même présenter pour devenir le leader d'Ame.

Itachi: Merci pour les renseignements, j'aurai l'air moins con, quand je leur parlerai.

Sasori: On fait quoi ? Ils ont pas l'air de finir.

Itachi: On rentre, bien sur!

Itachi sonne à plusieurs reprises mais pas de réponse. (il utilise la poignée et la porte s'ouvre)

Pendant ce temps là, à l'intérieur de la maison, il n'y a pas de lumière, Konan et Pain sont sur le canapé, fortement dénudé et en plein missionaire. Pain commence alors à se relever pour changer de position.

Pain: Attends j'ai un problème de capotte.

Konan: Quoi ? Encore ! Pile au moment ou je vais jouir !

Pain: J'y peux rien si mon sexe est tellement large et grand que même les préservatifs XXXXL sont trop petits ! Merde, tu veux pas te retrouver avec un gosse ! Si tu es pas contente prend donc la pillule !

Konan: Quel horreur ! Je refuse de mettre le bazar dans mes sécrétions hormonales !

Pain chope son sexe, et enlève la capote usagé, qu'il envoie un mètre plus loin par terre, il met l'autre et se jette bestialement sur Konan.

Pain: On en était ou ?

Konan: Au moment ou tu me faisais jouir. (elle chope les bourses de Pain et s'amuse à les entrechoquer)

Pain: Allez viens là, objet de mes désirs je vais te faire mouiller ! Petite salope !

Konan: Que de la gueule ! (se fou à quatre patte sur le canapé)

Pain: ( prend le fouet juste devant le canapé, il s'approche de ses fesses, qu'il caresse, puis il y enfonce deux doigts et fait des aller-retour) T'aime ça ! Salope ! (Konan commence à jouir de manière discrète et au moment ou pain rentre son sexe dans ses fesses les hurlements se font plus entendre, le nirvana est atteint lorsque Pain utilise le fouet)

En arrière plan, on peut voir une fenêtre, ou l'on voit Sasori qui regarde, puis une main le chope et la porte d'entrée s'ouvre.

Itachi: Bien le bonjour.

Konan et Pain prit de peu chope la couverture qui est par terre, et la mette sur leurs corps.

Konan: (regarde Pain) Je croyais que tu avais fermé la porte ...

Pain: Désolé, je me disais bien que j'avais oublié quelques choses. ( se retournant vers Itachi) Bonjour

Konan chope la couverture, la met sur elle et part dans une autre pièce laissant Pain nu comme un vers devant Sasori et Itachi.

Pain: Hey ! Konan ! (il reçoit alors un boxer noire en pleine figure) Merci (il l'enfile)

Pain: Bon qu'est-ce tu veux Itachi, et c'est qui se gosse ?

Itachi: Sasori est le chanteur de mon nouveau groupe, et je voudrais que toi et ta compagne y participe.

Pain: On veut 4 000 000 de yen chacun, avec un pourcentage de 50 % sur les primes.

Itachi: (pensée: Akastuki est ma ruine...) Pourcentage de 25 % .

Pain: Non, (allume une cigarette) Va ailleurs chercher de meilleur musicien que nous.

Itachi: Tu sais très bien, que je peux pas trouver meilleurs ... 35 % ça te va ?

Pain: Que si l'on est logé et habillé.

Itachi: Banque ! (s'approche de Pain et lui serre la main)

Konan arrive habillé avec un kimono en soie bleu, avec deux feuilles en main.

Konan: Voici les contrats que tu nous avais envoyé, j'ai rectifié ce qu'il fallait.

Itachi: Parfait (se lève) nous allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps .

Sasori: Salut !

Sasori et Itachi sorte de la pièce, Konan allume elle aussi une cigarette.

Konan: Fais chier!

Pain: Quoi ?

Konan: J'ai oublié de mettre en avant le fait que l'on veut pas d'instrument venant de marque du pays de la terre, du feu et de l'herbe...

Pain: Pas grave, ça fera une occasion de faire un feu de camp avec les instruments qu'ils nous donneront. (regardant Konan) On y retourne ?

Konan: Non, là ça ma coupé. (pain fait une mine de chien battu, mais rien ne fera changer d'avis Konan)

Pain: Putain de libido ! (s'adosse au canapé dépité)

A l'extérieur, Itachi et Sasori marche en direction d'un parking, plan sur la sortie du parking en question, en deux moins de deux minutes, une Ferrari noire avec des nuages rouges dessus sort en trombe, en détruisant au passage la barrière du parking, on peut entendre la musique de l'auto-radio qui n'est autre que Lilly Allen Fuck you.

Bonus track) Les potins d'Ino Yamaka.

Je suis Ino Yamanaka, et j'ai pour vous une exclusivité à vous raconter, pour le magazine « Yamanaka strass et paillette», dans la rubrique le groupe du jour: ... Akatsuki

0) Ca y est Itachi Uchiwa, le petit-fils du grand Madara Uchiwa à officialisé dans un communiqué la création de sa maison de disque, et aussi la production d'un groupe purement commercial, l'Akatsuki.

1) Les membres de l'Akatsuki serai: Akasuna Sasori, l'ex-chanteur et guitariste du groupe «Suna no Sabaku»,

Kisame Hoshigaki, l'ancien guitariste du «Cabaret d'Itachi» il sera guitariste spécialisé pour les solo.

Hidan, ancien prisonnier, il serai à la tête d'une grande chaîne de boîte de streap tease, son rôle sera bassiste.

Kakuzu, on ne sait absolument rien de lui, a par qu'Itachi à été le chercher dans une maison de retraite, il sera batteur.

Zetsu, le Dj skizophrène est de retour, et s'aura l'ingénieur du son, ainsi que le DJ du groupe.

Konan, ex-chanteuse du groupe Namida, elle sera choriste et pianiste.

Pain, nous développerons ses origines plus loin, il sera le guitariste rythmique.

Deidara, sous ce pseudonyme se cache l'artiste visuel, qui s'occupera des clips, de photographier le groupe, choisir leur tenu ... ect tous ce qui touche à l'apparence.

Tobi, un coatch sportif, exclusivement là pour s'occuper de la santé des différents membres.

2) Hidan aurait été condamner pour ébrièté sur la voie publique, coups et blessures, viole, homicides volontaires.

3) Kakuzu pourrait être le batteur, du groupe de country de Madara Uchiwa.

4) Kisame Hoshigaki est un ancien surfeur, il a arrêté sa carrière des suites de trouble cardiaque, son médecin de l'époque à toujours nier l'état cardiaque du guitariste.

5) Tobi, pourrait être Madara Uchiwa lui même, ou alors le cousin germain d'Itachi, Obito Uchiwa, cependant beaucoup de personne laisse à penser que Obito se cache derrière ce masque, nous le serons quand celui-ci tombera.

6) Zetsu à été enfermé à l'asile d'Arkam durant 5 ans. 5 ans qui ne l'on pas empêché de composé, écrire et même sortir un album intitulé «Je ne suis pas fou, et moi non plus» qui c'est vendu à plus de 2 000 000 d'exemplaires.

7) Sasori agé de seulement treize ans, est très soucieux de son apparence, il aime beaucoup montré son Premium Chiketo au caméra, s'habillé de manière sexy, il aurait planifié de s'enlever les 2 % de masse graisseuse le mois prochain et il se serait mis à la musculation.

8) Konan a pour passe temps préféré de faire des origami.

9) Pain n'est autre que Nagato, après la mort de Yahiko, il a décidé de ressembler le plus possible a son ami disparu et pour cela il aurait fait six chirurgies esthétique, il aurait pris le pseudonyme de Pain (référence à la souffrance enduré) Il entretient une relation très physique avec Konan.

10) Deidara est androgyne et n'a subit aucune opération.

Voilà, je tiens a remercier, un certain «regard de braise» qui nous à gentiment envoyé toutes ses nouvelles fructueuses avec image à l'appuie.

(à suivre)

XXX=)

Et bien voilà, fin de l'introduction, j'espère que cela vous a plus, je vous dis à plus tard. Et aussi passez une bonne journée/ bonne soirée.

Ps: Suite prévu pour prochaines vacances, du moins j'espère ^^, et aussi n'hésité pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre dans la partie rewiews =D

Signé: Petit caramel rose, (Kawai Chiketo 69)


End file.
